Curse of the Dragon Slayer
by Windbear
Summary: Natsu is kidnapped by a group of cultists and tortured, this torture scars him beyond recongnition, not physically, but mentally. Slowly he changes from the lovable Dragon Slayer to a dark and fearsome Dragon, can Lisanna save him from his darkness in time? Warning: First chapter is extremely dark. Dark Natsu, Powerful Natsu. NatsuXLisanna
1. Chapter 1: Torment of the Dragon

**Hello and welcome to the re-incarnation of Fire Dragons mountain, for those of you who actually read Fire Dragon's Mountain, you will notice that this will be extremely different, its just based of the same theme. The reason i'm re-writing this is because I was completely unhappy with it and I had no desire to continue. As for my absence, I was without my computer for a little while, as well as lack of inspiration and desire, along with a little procrastination.**

**And yes, Lisanna didn't die on that mission with Mira.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DARK (INCLUDING IMAGINARY RAPE, BRUTALITY, GORE, AND**

**TORTURE)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Torment of the Dragon

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, revealing that he was in a room he didn't recognize, nor did he remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by some strange men.

Fire Dragon's Flashback

Natsu was currently walking out of town, he had just finished a simple job by himself, Happy wasn't with him because he insisted on staying behind for a fish festival in town, the hell is a fish festival anyway.

Suddenly, Natsu was surrounded by four strange men, something didn't feel right, he could tell that they were enemies, but something was off, their intentions was far more malicious, something he had never felt before.

"Natsu Dragneel!" one of the men said.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked cautiously, prepared to either fight or fly.

"We're here for you of course" the same man said, and before Natsu could even react, a cloth was over his mouth and nose and he could already feel himself fading, he feebly tried to pry the hand away from his face but his strength was nearly gone. In the moments before he lost consciousness, he heard the same man speak,

"You are going to be be put through the biggest hell you've ever experienced" the man said before him and all the rest of the men started cackling.

Flashback End Natsu looked around, he was trapped in some dank stone room with no doors or windows, how that was possible he didn't know. When he tried to move he found that his hands were chained to the ground behind his back and he was on his knees.

Suddenly, a part of the wall faded revealing a doorway with a dark figure inside.

"I see you're awake Natsu Dragneel, that means that we can begin immediately"

"  
Shut up and let me go or else I'll fry you like a fish!"

"Still feisty, but that will soon change, for we, Natsu Dragneel, are going to break you"

Natsu tried to summon up magic for a roar, but he found that while he could feel his magic reserves within him, he couldn't draw upon it.

"What have you done to me!? Why the hell can't I use magic!?"

"Well we wouldn't want you breaking out of here, you're here to be tortured after all"

"What the hell do you mean torture me!?"

"You'll see soon enough"

Then another man walked up behind the first man and handed him a syringe with some strange black liquid inside with a sadistic smile on his face, which spread to the first man.

"Ah perfect, now we can begin" said the man before approaching Natsu.

Natsu tried to strain against the chains but he could tell that his strength had been diminished as well.

Then, the man stuck the needle into Natsu's neck and injected the fluid into Natsu's body.

"Now all that's left is to sit back and watch!" The man announced out loud with his arms raised, clearly speaking to several people who were watching from somewhere else.

Natsu's vision began to fade, he tried to resist but it was so strong, then his vision went black and his consciousness went blank.

BRUTALITY START, FOR THOSE WHO ARE WEAK OF HEART, YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THIS, BUT KNOW THIS, THIS SCENE WILL BE IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND WHY NATSU CHANGES.

Then all of a sudden, Natsu awoke in a black space, but he could feel ground beneath him.

"Natsu" he heard a feminine voice called out.

As he looked up slowly, what he saw confused him, and another feeling he couldn't identify.

There, chained to a wall, he saw Erza, she was bruised and barely clothed. And next to her, was Mira. As Natsu looked around, he saw all of his female friends, in something that looked like a dungeon.

In said room, all of his friends were in the same state as Erza. Mira, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Juvia, Levy, Laki, Kinana, Bisca, even Evergreen was there, chained to walls, beaten, bruised, and defeated.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled, causing all of the women to look at him.

"Natsu, you have to help us" Mira cried weakly

"Natsu-san, please help" squeaked Wendy.

Now, Natsu had forgoten all about the people and kidnapped him, for in his mind, all of this, was as real as can be.

"Don't worry, I'll save all of you!" Natsu shouted, and as he tried to move, he was stuck, he couldn't move a muscle.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE NATSU! HELP US BEFORE THEY COME BACK!" Lucy screamed, she was clearly panicking.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Natsu asked, still trying to will his limbs to move.

"Those guys! The guys who did this to u-!" Lucy was cut off by a hand striking her across the face as a man appeared in front of her.

Seeing this, Natsu's anger swelled, "Don't touch her you peice of shit!" He screamed, but the man meerely, turned slowly towards him with a wicked smile across his face.

The man then grabbed the remaining shreds of Lucy's clothing and tore them off and stared at her lustfully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Natsu screamed.

The rest of the women just averted their gazes, their faces full of pity and fear.

The man grabbed a handful of her breasts and slid a hand down to her lower regions. Lucy struggled in vain.

"Please stop I'm begging you!" she cried, but the man just kept assaulting her with his hands, tears streaming down her face.

Then the man released her, and took a step back, before his smile grew and his hands went to his own pants and pulled them down, the rest of his clothes following.

"NO! PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Lucy screamed, but the man didn't pay any attention, and just got onto his knees and grabbed her waist, pulling it forward.

Natsu just stared on, his anger had reached levels he had never felt before.

Now, looking at the other women, he could see the same happening to all of them.

Each on of the women crying and struggling against their captors.

"STOP PLEASE, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE STOP THIS!" Natsu begged, but nobody heard him.

Then, just as Natsu was was about to break down, the very back of the room lit up, and what he saw there scared him, scared him more that anything he had ever felt before, for what was there, filled him with even more fear and helplessness that when Igneel had left him. For in the back of the room, chained to the wall, just like the others had been, was Lisanna.

"No... NO... ANYBODY BUT HER! NOT HER! WHY! WHY HER!" He screamed.

Lisanna looked up at him slowly, the look on her face multiplied every emotion that was assaulting him tenfold.

In her eyes, he saw more that just fear, more than helplessness, in her eyes he saw an apology, as if she was sorry that he had to see this.

Then a figure appeared in front of him just like the others, but this figure, was the figure that had forced him into this. That man.

"I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I WILL INCINERATE YOU INTO OBLIVION, WITH MY OWN LIFE IF I HAVE TO, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE END OF THE FUCKiNG EARTH!"

The figure turned around and the smile on his face made Natsu want to retch, but most of all, he wanted to explode, he wanted to incinerate every living being on the earth just to protect her.

The man tore off her shredded clothes and licked his lips perversely.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING ARMS OFF IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Natsu screamed, he was so angry, but more than that, he was scared, so very scared, he felt like the little kid he was when Ingeel disappeared.

Natsu wished he could move, if he could only move he could stop this.

Then the man assaulted her body, even more ferociously than the others.

He groped her, violated her, and Natsu was forced his watch, he couldn't turn away, he couldn't even close his eyes.

As he watched as his first and best friend, the person he cared most for in this world was violated, something inside of him snapped. He screamed, he roared, a roar powerful enough that it shook the very foundation of the reality that imprisoned him, and the world around him fell apart.

* * *

The leader of the guild and all of his associates watched on with sadistic glee as they watched through a special lacrima what he was seeing, they had no idea it would be this harsh, and they loved it.

Their guild, or more like a cult, was devoted to finding powerful people, like Natsu, kidnapping them, and subjecting them to mental torture.

They watched on as Natsu was forced to watch everyone he loved being beaten and raped, well, all of the women he cared about, then all of the sudden, he started screaming, but it wasn't a scream, it was animalistic, it was a roar, something like he'd never heard before, it was like a dragon's roar.

Then the feed was cut off.

"What's happening!?" one of his underlings asked

"I'm not sure! We need to check on him!" he yelled before rushing from the room towards the room where Natsu was being kept.

When they reached the area, and he was about to cast the spell to make the wall tangible, an arm with patches of scales broke through the wall grabbing his face, and through the crack, next to the arm, he could see an eye, but this wasn't Natsu's eyes, the iris was blood red and the pupil was a slit.

Seeing this, filled him with fear, but before he could even say a word, he was pulled through the wall, creating an even larger hole, filling the room with dust.

When the dust cleared, he, and all of his underlings could see him, there he was, holding up their leader by the face, with patches of crimson red scales on his arms and legs, as well as his chest and face.

Natsu threw him against the wall, everyone was frozen with fear.

With the leader being incapacitated for the moment, Natsu slowly walked towards the hole, the underlings, finally getting control of their bodies, tried to run away, but Natsu grabbed two of them by the necks, and snapped them right there, before throwing one of the now dead minions into a small group of men running away down the hell, knocking them out.

Natsu then inhaled deeply, before releasing an inferno into the hallway, incinerating everyone in front of in front of him.

Natsu then turned around and headed down the opposite hall. He emerged into a large room filled with tables and a crowd of people, he could see that there was no other way out in room and an smirk appeared on his face before fading.

Back down the hall, the leader of the cult could hear explosions, the screams of his men, and then a sickening silence, before he heard footsteps coming back.

He couldn't move, he couldn't feel his legs, nor any part of his body.

Then, through the hole, he could see the Dragon Slayer, his glowing gaze upon him, before he stepped into the room and approached the crippled leader.

"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything, I'm sorry for doing that to you, I promise to give up all of this, I'll become a good citizen, I'll do anything for you to spare me, JUST HAVE MERCY ON ME!" he begged, quivering, possibly pissed his pants.

"Dragons don't have mercy" Natsu said, his voice unlike his regular voice, it wasn't much deeper, it was just angry. Then Natsu once again grabbed him by his head, lifting him up as high as he could, before bringing his hand down to the ground, crushing his skull on the floor, cracking the ground around the impact site.

Slowly, Natsu stood up, his clothes and hands covered in blood, and roared, causing the building around him to begin to collapse, but he wasn't done there, he unleashed an inferno throughout the building, causing it to explode, before he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Master!" sounded a voice as the guild doors swung open.

Master Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail, looked up from his drink towards the doors, and what he saw caused him to drop his drink, and he stared with wide eyes at what he saw, there, under the doorway, was Erza and Gray, but what shocked him, was who was on Erza's back, it was Natsu, he was unconscious and covered in blood.

As everybody slowly turned towards the door, their reactions were the same as the Masters, several glasses and silverware were dropped.

"Is that Natsu?"

"What the hell happened?"

"For something like to happen to Natsu, what the hell!"

"Bring him to the infirmary!" ordered the Master, and Erza rushed towards the door that led to the infirmary, with several people following, while others just sat down, hoping that he would be alright.

"As Natsu was set down, Master started examining him"

"What the hell!?" Natsu exclaimed

"What!?" returned Erza, everone's expression turned grave with concern, especially that of Lisanna, who was fighting back the urge to break down crying by Natsu's side.

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Master.

"What the hell is wrong Master!" shouted Gray

"His body, there isn't a single cut on him, yet he's covered in blood, it doesn't make any sense!" the Master

"Maybe it's not his blood" suggested Erza

"But why would Natsu hurt someone to the point of being covered in their blood?" asked Mira, who was also extremely concerned.

"Wendy, can you see what's wrong with him? asked the Master.

"Of course Master" said Wendy, stepping through the crowd, just as concerned as Mira for her friend and brother figure.

Wendy's hands lit up with her magic as she scanned over his body.

"Well, there nothing wrong with him physically, except for something foreign in his blood stream, but his body's taking care of it, I can't really tell why, but he's in a coma"

There were gasps all around, everyone mumbeling, Lisanna was losing the battle against her tears and Mira tried to support her, Gray was just standing there frozen and Erza looked down on Natsu.

"What the hell happened Natsu" Erza said quietly, but loud enough to be heard

"I don't know but we're going to find out, I'll be right back" grumbled Makarov before leaving the infirmary, and returning a few minutes later with a set of lacrima.

"Step aside children" Master commanded, and they parted from the bed, and Lisanna reluctantly followed.

"What are you going to do?" asked Erza

"I'm going to do something that I'd rather not do, but under these circumstances, I need to see what happened... I'm going to look into his memories"

"Is that even possible?" Mira asked.

"You'll see" Master replied before stepping up to Natsu's bed, and picking out the smaller lacrima of the two, and hold it above Natsu's head, and as he took his hand away, it started floating, and lowered itself down towards Natsu's head, until it was just barely touching his forehead, and then it started glowing, indicating it was active.

"Follow me" Master ordered as he left the room, and everyone followed, including Lisanna, who left the room with one last glance at Natsu.

When Master emerged into the guild hall, he spoke up.

"Everyone! Natsu is physically fine, but he is in a coma, we concluded that the blood was not his own, but an enemies, we are about to look through his memories to see what happened!" the Master proclaimed.

The master then looked at the Lacrima In his hand and fiddled with it, changing the viewing time.

Then, the master threw up the Lacrima, and it increased in size as it ascended.

As it turned on, they were greeted with Natsu's vision, he was trapped in a cell, they could see him looking around. Then a man entered the room through the wall.

As they watched what transpired, they were shocked, Natsu was kidnapped and trapped within a prison, but they have yet to see why he was covered in blood.

Then they saw the man approach Natsu with a syringe, and inject him with it, and then everything went black.

But then, his vision returned, but he was in a void.

What they saw after that horrified them, Gray vomited, as well as several others, Erza stared on in horror at what Natsu was forced to watch, and during this, going by his words, this was all real to him, they all of course knew that this was just an illusion, but that didn't stop most of the guild from leaving the guild immediatly so they didn't have to watch, leaving only Master makarov and the children of Fairy Tail.

Mira had feinted, and Lisanna just stared on in horror as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Lucy had broken down, seeing this, and knowing that Natsu had been forced to watch this, thinking that this was all real, it was just too much for her.

Then they saw Lisanna appear, and they all knew why Natsu was in a coma.

"Dear god" Erza mumbled, for she knew the connection Natsu had to Lisanna.

"M-me?" Lisanna mumbled.

"How could anyone subject someone as kind as Natsu to something like this?" asked Wendy

"Some people are disgusting Wendy, wretching, evil, sick people" replied the Master, who's anger prevailed over his horror and shock.

"Wait!" Erza shouted, causing ever body to look at the screen, even Lucy.

As everyone had turned their gaze to the lacrima, an earsplitting roar erupted from the lacrima.

"Is that Natsu!" called Erza, trying to be heard over the roar.

Then the scene died down and returned to the stone room before, but something was off, his vision was visible different, the colors were much more vivid and brighter, and the field of vision had changed.

Then they watched as Natsu punched broke the chains that bound him, and punch through the wall, but what they saw in that moment shocked them, for on his arm, were patches of crimson red scales.

"Why the hell does Natsu have scales on him!?" Gray asked

"Dragon Force" replied Master Makarov.

"What?" Erza asked

"The ultimate form of Dragon Slaying Magic, where one takes on the characteristics of a dragon, as well as the final step to the power to kill a dragon, but something feels wrong about this"

"What do you mean?" asked Lisanna, who had somewhat recovered from her shock.

"I'm not sure, it's just that this dragon force doesn't feel right.

Then the watched as Natsu went on a rampage, killing every person in sight.

"What the hell!" Gray shouted

"Since when has Natsu killed?" asked Erza

"He doesn't, he doesn't believe in killing" responded Lisanna

"They're not even putting up a fight"

They watched as Natsu finished off the leader of the cult with extreme brutality, and then proceded to destroy the building around them.

"Well that explains why we found him in a pile of rubble.

As they watched Natsu fall unconcious after unleashing an inhuman roar.

Then the lacrima changed to the infirmary, as the scene saw the lacrima above it, then a arm with patches of scales reached up and crushed the lacrima and the image vanished.

Without a second of wait, Lisanna rushed towards the infirmary, right as she was going through the door, she ran into Natsu, who didn't even budge, he just turned his gaze towards Lisanna, who immediately wrapped Natsu in a hug, but he just stood there, when she looked up, what she saw shocked her, his iris's were a glowing yellow, and his pupils were slits, but his eyes held no emotion but anger and hate, hate that was directed elsewhere, as if it burned for something specifically.

"N-Natsu?" Lisanna hesitantly asked, and for a moment, she could swear that she saw Natsu's expression soften, but just as soon as it happened, it faded, his expression returning to a slight, but hardened frown.

Lisanna released him, and took a few stumbling steps back.

"N-Natsu? Please say something, you're scaring me"

"Natsu are you alright?" asked Erza, but Natsu's hardened gaze just stayed fixed on Lisanna.

"Natsu, please answer us" Gray said, and Finally Natsu looked up, but not at anybody, he just turned his gaze forward.

Natsu then walked around Lisanna and headed towards the guild door.

"N-Natsu-san" Wend squeaked

"Natsu" Lucy said

"Natsu please don't leave, we need you... I need you" Lisanna called out to him.

In his walk, there was the slightest flinch, invisible to everyone but the Master.

But Natsu just continued out the door, leaving the guild.

'Natsu my boy, you have no idea how much it pains me to see you so broken, but I know that deep down you're still in there, we'll just have to dig you out, and I think think I know the perfect gardener' thought Makarov as his gaze shifted from the fading form of Natsu to Fairy Tails own Lisanna.

Lisanna just stared after Natsu, tears forming in her eyes.

'Natsu' thought everyone that remained in the guild.

* * *

** And there you have it, and I know what your thinking, 'This is so fucking different from Fire Dragon's mountain' and I know, but trust me, the themes are still there, the change will just be really slow, and for those of you aware of what happens on chapter 400 of the manga, i'll say this, that's going to be a little different in this. Well, that's it for now, see you guys later, Windbear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

**Hello once again readers! Faithful and new comers! I am here to present chapter two of Curse of the Dragon Slayer!**

**News for all of you, after the two chapters of Curse I plan to write, including this one. I will write two chapters for Dragon and a Lion, then two chapters for Natsu the Demon Slayer. And after that. I plan to write nothing but Only Time Can Heal A Dragon's Heart until I can wrap up the story. Which will most likely be a minimum of 3 chapters. After that, depending on how this has gone, I might continue this format.**

**Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

Six months.

Six bloody, unforgiving months since he left.

The guild was never the same after he left. They felt wrong. Seeing what he was forced to watch, what he was forced to experience, under the impression that every bit of it was real had scarred them. How could they look at each other the same way ever again, especially without Natsu.

Natsu.

The pillar in the guild for everyone.

The pillar the everyone needed for support.

The pillar that came crashing down. And with it, came the entire guild.

For the first few months after he left. All was quiet. He just dissapeared. No witnesses. No sightings. He just vanished.

That is, until 2 months again. News spread like wild fire that a small dark guild was massacred. There were no survivors. And no witnesses. The only reason this massacre was discovered, was because of the fire. The entire guild, and even a small portion of the forest around it was burnt to a crisp.

Smoke filled the air. Mixed with the smell of burning corpses. The sickening smell that made even the most stoic wretch.

Some unlucky traveler happened to see the smoke and rush to the scene. Only to find destruction and decimation.

The same traveler came stumbling back to town, mumbling about a massacre. When the inhabitants of the town finally deciphered his mumbling. They left to see the sight for themselves.

After that. It wasnt long until the news spread. Something had destroyed a dark guild. Their crimes being exposed by the remnants of drug labs and illegal weapons trading.

The event was being compared to a similar event from only four months prior. A dark guild was found destroyed with all of its inhabitants incinerated, and those that escaped the fire. Were gruesomly torn apart.

Evidence of illegal drug research was discovered amongst the ruins. Luckily somewhat still readable. Along with a log of subject. Apparently this guild had been kidnapping people of significant power and subjecting them to psychological torture. Any other recorde were destroyed in the fire.

When news of the recent massacre arrived in magnolia, all eyes shifted to the master.

"Do you think?" asked Macao, directed at the master as the news arrived by one of Fairy Tails guildmates. Relaying the message that they heard while in town.

"I hope not. But the chance is still there"

The atmosphere in the guild hall was rough and dim.

Several of the guilds more prominent members were gone. Out searching for Natsu. Team Natsu, minus the Dragon Slayer had been out searching for months at a time after he left, and were now resting at the guild. The Strauss siblings left soon after Team Natsu. Mira and Elfman being the bracing for Lisanna. Who they knew loved the Dragon Slayer. She had loved him ever since they were kids. Ever since they had raised Happy together.

Happy. When the cat wasn't with team Natsu searching, he was either at his and Natsu's house, or his and Natsu's favorite fishing spot. he rarely spoke to anyone. After what happened, Happy seemed just as broken as Natsu.

Even more suprisingly, Gildarts had returned. Breaking down the door accidentally with his usual idiotic grin. But when no attack from an energetic Dragon Slayer came. He noticed the atmosphere. The usually bright guild hall was dark. THe usually loud and rambunctious people sad and grim. Some looked at him with sorrow and regret.

That's when he knew something was up.

"Where's Natsu?" he asked, not wanting to believe that the atmosphere in the guild meant anything.

He had already come back once before to discover that one of his favorite guild mates was dead. And the person that broke the news to him. Was the person who loved him the most. The person that thought of him as a father. And Gildarts thought of him as a son.

"Gildarts" called the voice of the master.

As Gildarts turned his attention to the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov could see the yearning in his eyes. The internal pleading that everything was alright.

"Theres something you need to see. Come to my office." Makarov stated before hopping off the bar and walking towards his office, trusting that Gildarts was following.

When Gildarts stepped into Master Makarovs office. He was met with the grim face of his Master behind his desk. With a single, solitary lacrima placed on said desk.

"Before you watch whats on that Lacrima, I need you to prepare yourself for what you'll see"

"What's going on Master, just tell me where Natsu is!" Gildarts stated, his question turning into a desperate demand, the impending feeling of disaster hanging heavily in the air.

"Just watch"

* * *

Ten minutes later

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" asked Gray

"You know Gildarts, even when he's not in a bad mood he destroys stuff" replied Erza

Suddenly a massive explosion shook the guild. But nobody was surprised by this. After all, with the connection Gildarts had to Natsu, it was innevitable.

Another smaller explosion was heard before Gildarts came rushing out of the room, headed straight for the no longer existent guild doors.

"Gildarts! Where are you going!?" The Master called, but the answer was obvious. Gildarts slowed to a stop. Stopping right in front of the door.

"I'M GONNA FIND HIM! AND THEN IM GONNA HELP HIM!" Gildarts stated. Nobody could see it, and even if anyone could. Nobody would have the balls to mention it. But tears flowed out of Gildarts eyes. Desperation and sorrow leaked from his soul. But within the sorrow. Buried in the Desparity. Was determination.

'I'm sorry Natsu. But I'll find you if it's the last hing I do!" Gildarts stated mentally, before breaking back into a run.

Suddenly. The remaining members of Fairy Tail were filled with hope and determination. Even those who weren't the closest to the Dragon Slayer were filled with the drive to find him and repair the broken Dragon.

"Guys" started Erza

"We're gonna find Natsu" added Gray

"And we aren't gonna come back until we do!" added Lucy

"Natsu would do the same for us! He'd never stop until we were back in the saftey of our Nakama!" added Wendy.

"We leave tomorrow!" declared Erza

The rest of team Natsu roared in agreement.

It was natural for Natsu to be the cause of excitement in the guild. Even when he wasn't here.

* * *

"Mira, could you tell me what we are doing? Why are we going to the scene of the massacre" asked Elfman. Not understanding why they were so far from where they should be looking.

Currently they were trudging though the forest on their way to the destroyed the dark guild. Only a few miles out from the train station. Since the town was small, there was no railway connection. And it was very far out of the way.

"We all know it was most likely Natsu who did it" Mira said, not noticing the flinch in her youngest sisters step

"Well yeah, but why are we going there?"

"Something just tells me that he hasn't gone too far from his last hunt"

"Hunt?" Elfman asked, intrigued by his Elder sisters choice of words.

"Don't tell me you haven't felt it?"

"Felt what?"

"The whole vibe of what happened. Natsu was attacked and... and all that" Mira said, unable to say what she meant.

Elfman grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"You dont need to say it" Elfman said, trying to ease his sister of the burden of saying it.

"No no, anyway. The whole thing just gives off a vibe that Natsu is hunting"

"Are you trying to say that Natsu's hunting down dark guilds like an animal" Elfman said doubtfully

"I know it sounds impossible, but you saw his eyes. They were so full of anger, like a wild beast looking for blood"

Silence filled the air around the trio of sibling, the youngest was the one to break it.

"Do you think Natsu's batteling his inner dragon?" Lisanna asked, more so thinking out loud than actually asking.

"His inner dragon?" Mira asked

"Ever since we were young. I've always felt like Natsu resembled a dragon. Sometimes more than others. Sometimes not at all. When we were little, we were attacked by a forest vulcan who wanted to steal Happy's egg, and Natsu tried to fight it. He failed miserably" Lisanna said, ending with her infectous smile.

"And?" Mira said, urging her to continue.

"While he was fighting, he kept saying that he was going to protect me and the egg. And I felt this vibe come off him. Like a Dragon protecting what he holds dear"

"So your saying is-"

"That it wasn't just Natsu that was affected by what happened. His inner dragon was affected as well"

"So Natsu is at war with his inner dragon?" asked Elfman

"That's my best guess at whats happening.

"So it's up to us to help Natsu win his fight, and return to his family. To return to us!" Lisanna declared proudly.

* * *

Far away from Fairy Tail. In a cave within the mountain range in which Mt. Hakobe resided we find a figure.

This figure sat upon a rock. Starting at his palms. Igniting and extinguishing flames in his palms.

Crimson scales had encroached his entire fore arm and hands. His palms were a beige color of tough skin. The scales were as hard as steel. His finger nails had turned black and extended into claws. The scales appeared as if they were spreading up his arms, going just past his elbow.

The patches of scales on his legs grew larger, and were close to the same state as his arms.

The rest of his body was covered with large patches of the same crimson scales.

His hair had grown wild and long.

His canines were beyond human now. Extended beyond the length of his other teeth.

His eyes were glowing golden, with specks of crimson among the flakes of gold that made up his iris's.

His eyes stared at his hands and the fire he created.

He desired to hunt.

He wanted to hunt down every dark guild that dared to exist.

He hated them. He hated how they smelled. He hated how they screamed.

He hated how they always acted so cocky and arrogant, yet when he came knocking at the door. They crippled with terror. There was hardly ever a fight, with the exception of a shinier turd amongst the pieces of shit. But the fights never satisfied him. They were always over quickly.

But what did satisfy him. Was tearing them apart.

He loved the fear they they emitted.

He loved how they acted like they would turn their lives around if he let them live.

He loved how they thought that there was any possibility that he'd let them live. No.

They deserved to die.

They deserve to have everything they loved ripped from their very lives and souls.

They would suffer as he did.

They will bleed as he did.

They will die as he did.

And now that there was no force within him stopping him from doing anything. Now that the shreds of humanity that remained had deminished and slipped into darkness, powerless. Nothing was stopping the rampaging beast from continuing his hunt.

And that's exactly what he was going to do.

As an unmatched, angry Dragon does.

Slaughter.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

A loud crash was heard from outside the guild hall, causing everyone to rush outside to find the source of the mild earthquake.

What they saw, they couldn't believe.

There standing in front of them.

Was a giant, red, honest to god Dragon.

Three horns protruding from his head, scars littering his body.

His face grim and solem.

**"People of Fairy Tail!**" the Dragon boomed.

Nobody was able to form a response.

**"I am here because of my son!"**

Suddenly people froze.

Could it be?

**"My name is Igneel Dragon, King of the Fire Dragons, and Father of Natsu Dragneel!"**

* * *

**Hows that! bet you weren't fucking expecting that now were you!" And for those of you questionative and particularly clever readers.**  
**This is following chapter 400+.**  
**Anyway.**  
**Thats all for now.**  
**Farewell!**  
**-Windbear**


	3. Chapter 3: Igneel

**Hello once again readers, i'm here bringing you the next chapter of Curse of the Dragon Slayer. I plan to write another chapter right after this one so be prepared for that, but i don't promise that i will get it out tonight, and if I do it will be late. But I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Igneel**

Every member of Fairy Tail stood in shock and awe at the presence before them, a great red dragon. Igneel.

"Y-Your Natsus dad!?" stuttered Lucy

"Indeed i am" spoke Igneel

"Please Lord Igneel, Natsus has gone and we fear that he is not the same as he used to be. Help us get him back" said Makarov

"I know. Before I explain how i know to you all, I must explain something else first" Igneel started

"In X777 I didn't abandon Natsu, I went into his body. See, if a Dragon Slayer uses their magic too much, they themselves can transform into a dragon, so, I, and all of the other dragons went inside our children to create anti-bodies to prevent this dragonification" the great dragon spoke and all stared in awe.

"We, the dragons, also had another purpose in doing this. We were to wait until the most opportune moment to destroy the monster known as Acnologia was presented."

"Then Why are you here and not inside or trying to help Natsu?" asked Erza

"After...that incident a few months ago, Natsu's body went into a rage. Natsu's human subconscious has been shoved into darkness and a new dragon consciousness has formed and taken control. It forced me out of his body" Igneel continued

Everyone's faces turned to concern at what the dragon was saying.

"So what does that mean?" asked Makarov

"It means that if Natsu is not brought back into control, then his body will eventually transform into that of a dragon and his consciousness will be forever shrouded in darkness"

Everyone gasped in shock at what the dragon just told them. If they didn't act soon then Natsu would be lost?

"Cant you stop him? I mean your a dragon? And his dad? I'm sure you can talk some sense into him!" said Lucy

"Sadly I can not, for i am nothing like what I used to be, the years i spent inside Natsu and his ejection of myself have weakened me by far. Even now I can feel my energy fading, it could be weeks, days even before I disappear." Igneel stated sadly

"Even if you cant fight him, your still his dad, cant you talk him down?" asked Erza

"No. And it pains me to say this, but I am still a dragon, and his inner dragon would only see me as a challenger"

"Dammit!" shouted Gray as he punched the ground, showing an uncharacteristic amount of concern for the dragon slayer.

"Alright brats! Now its more important that ever! I want every single one of you to head out in search for Natsu. I fear that if we lose Natsu, Fairy Tail it self will be lost. So GO NOW! FIND OUR DRAGON SLAYER! BRING HIM HOME. BRING HIM BACK TO FAIRY TAIL!" ordered the Master as he grew in size.

All of Fairy Tail raised their hands and formed their symbol and roared in agreement.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL! FOR NATSU!" they roared before they all took off in different directions.

'Natsu... these people... they truly are a family to you' thought Igneel as he watched Fairy tail set off to find his son.

* * *

With Gildarts

After 'interrogating' some towns people, Gildarts heard a rumor of a dark guild that had been brutally massacred, Gildarts set out at top speed to the site of the massacre.

Once he got there, he was astounded to see the wreckage before him. It seems that no one was willing to clean up this mess as charred corpses laid all around and the remnants of a building were scattered all over the clearing.

Before he could move to do anything. He heard a monstrous roar a good distance away, accompanied by the lesser sounds of havoc.

Gildarts once again took off at top speed towards the source of the roar.

'Natsu, what has happened to you?' Thought Gildarts

* * *

Some distance away from Gildarts in the opposite direction

Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman, heard a loud roar coming from quite a ways away, they were getting close to the site of the dark guild massacre.

The trio of siblings looked to each other with varying looks, Lisanna's was full of hope, Mira's of concern, and Elfmans of fear/worry, which was uncharacteristic of the 'manly man'.

"Do you think it could be him?" asked Mira

"I almost don't want it to be" stated Elfman honestly.

"It has to be Natsu! We need to hurry! Let's go!" stated Lisanna before taking off in the direction of the roar.

* * *

At the source of the roar.

Wreckage was scattered all around. An inferno blazed around him. The roar of the flames mixed with their screams.

Natsu held the head of a whimpering dark mage in his hand.

"Please let me go! I beg of you! I promise I'll tell you where the slaves are! I'll tell you anything! Just please don-" he was cut off as Natsu crushed his skull.

Natsu watched as blood dripped from his claws. A feral smile formed on his face as he relished the sounds of death and destruction.

Natsu's form was even farther from human now, He had a large horn on the right side of his head, and one growing on the top of his head. he had the beginnings of wings sprouting from his back and through his jacket, as well as a small tail sprouting from his pants. His feet had changed completely as all of his weight was on what used to be his heels. Now his feet had transformed as his toes had fused and formed four dragon like toes, three pointing forward with one pointing off to the also had black spikes jutting from his elbows. The only human skin showing was around his face, which even now looked less than human. His snout was starting to protrude just the slightest bit and his regular teeth were starting to turn into fangs along with his canines.

Natsu tilted his neck and strained his muscles as the wings on his backs grew slightly, and the horn on top of his head finished forming.

Seeing that there were still survivors. Natsu lit his body on fire which engulfed the entire area. Burning anyone left to ashes.

Somewhat satisfied with his work, Natsu turned to leave when he saw a figure of someone standing just inside the clearing.

"Dear god Natsu. What on Earthland could have happened to cause all this" spoke the figure before he took a few steps forward making his form identifiable.

It was Gildarts.

* * *

**There you go guys! The next chapter to Curse of the Dragon Slayer. I actually meant to post this around noon today before I went to work, but I never actually posted the new chapter, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon.**

**Also, don't forget to leave a review, ask me any questions you have or just say what you thought of the chapter!**

**-Windbear**


	4. Chapter 4: Author update

Hey there fuckers! Jk i love you all so much.

Bet you'd thought id abandoned you and these stories. Well you can think again. It was just a long unannounced Hiatus while i tried my hand in writing original stories.

Well, I can tell you that i'm back and i'm ready. So here's the plan.

For my **Fairy Tail Friends**

Within a week you can expect the final chapter to **Only time can heal a dragons heart.**

Next I plan to write new chapters for curse of the dragon slayer and maybe Natsu the demon slayer.

Sage of the Flames is under hiatus while i develop a plot for it. Same for A dragons princess and Lion and a dragon.

The reason why there is so much work needed to be done on these plots was because I got ahead of myself. Once I had a story idea I wrote the beginning and posted it even though i didn't have anything planned. So those need to be developed before you will get future chapters.

For those of you wanting a sequel to **OTCHADH. ** I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED. I ever expected to write any sequel and I still might not. I don't want to drag it out of retirement and make a shitty sequel when all the magic was in the build up of the first.

For those here for the** Naruto** fic. I plan to update that soon as well, no date will be given though, I believe I have a half written chapter that I was not at all happy with, so that will either need recreation or revising.

For those wondering about my **Young Justice **fics, I do plan to continue Enchanted by lightning, its easily one of my own favorite stories of my own, not sure why, just as some special magic to me. If Young Justice gets continued (which i dearly hope it will) you can definitely expect more chapters.

As of Return of the Kid Flash, as some of you make know, this is not my original story, i picked it up from someone who took it down and posted it on my file just to keep it online. I may or may not ever update it, honestly, I have no idea what to do with it.

This doc is going to all stories so dont expect anything different in the others, they will go down one by one as I update.

This is WINDBEAR and i will see you guys after I upload chapter 23 of ONLY TIME CAN HEAL A DRAGONS HEART!


End file.
